Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine
This segment is crossover between Thomas the Tank Engine and Unstoppable. This segment is from the episode [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']]. thumb|300px|right|Video of Segment Plot The scene starts at the outside view of the Island of Sodor. The narrator says it's a lovely day at the Island of Sodor. Then it goes to Sir Topham Hatt and Thomas the tank engine. Sir Topham Hatt said he will give a needed tune up to Thomas. And then he said he will put back his brakes but then he accidentally hits Thomas and Thomas starts to go and realize he can't stop! And then Sir Topham Hatt said this is why he has no real friends. Thomas starts to warn everyone he can't stop. Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes (Denzel Washington) start to make Thomas stop. Sir Topham Hatt said that they tried everything and they can't do anything. Just then, they contacted Harold the Helicopter and Frank told him to shoot at Thomas. Harold replied that he can't shoot at Thomas because he is his friend. Frank replied by saying his "friend" is going to crash in a nearby town and says never send a smiling helicopter to do the job and Sir Topham Hatt says nobody says that. Frank then asks what is Thomas’ cargo and Sir Topham Hatt said pillows, soft cheeses, and a nuclear bomb. Frank reacts when he heard "a nuclear bomb" but Sir Topham Hatt said "And soft cheeses, sheesh, were you listening." And then Frank goes to stop Thomas from stopping. Meanwhile, Mater and Lightning McQueen were on their world tour but they got run over by Thomas, who said sorry. Meanwhile Sir Topham Hatt paired up Frank with Percy the Small Engine. Frank says he works alone but Sir Topham insists he takes Percy because he knows the tracks well so Frank takes him along. Meanwhile, Thomas starts to go off the track because Harold is shooting at him. Thomas asks why and Harold says "I'm sorry, Thomas, I have propellers to feed." Frank sees this and says that he can't hit the nuclear bomb. Percy says he likes clouds and so does Frank, which leads him to say that he and Percy are alike. After that, they catch up to Thomas and they manage to stop him before he hits the town of "Strawberry Shortcake" which led Frank to push Thomas into the town. Then the narrator said that nobody regretted their decisions and The End. References *Disney and Pixar's Cars *''Strawberry Shortcake'' Characters *Narrator (Not in story) *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas the Tank Engine *Frank Barnes (Denzel Washington) *Harold the Helicopter *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Percy the Small Engine Transcript Narrator: It was a lovely day on the Island of Sodor, the air was crisp, (scene goes to Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt) and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, I'm giving you a much-needed tune-up, my friend. Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas: Oh, boy! Thanks! Sir Topham Hatt: Now as soon as I put your brakes back in, you'll be as good as new. (Sir Topham Hatt slaps Thomas) Thomas: Wait, why am I rolling? Am I moving or are the trees moving? What did you say about my brakes? You took out my what? Holy cow, I can't stop! Sir Topham Hatt: (sigh) Clearly, this is why I don't have real friends. (Scene goes to Thomas going fast) Thomas: LOOK OUT!! I HAVE NO BRAKES!! (Camera zooms in on Thomas) Narrator: ...screamed Thomas. And indeed... (Scene goes to back of Thomas going fast) Narrator: ...he did not. (Scene resumes to the title card, Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine) (Scene goes to Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes in a control room) Frank Barnes: All right, talk to me. Sir Topham Hatt: Well, it seems Thomas is out of control and we can't stop him. (Scene goes to Thomas going fast) Thomas: WHY CAN'T I STOP?????!!!! (Camera zooms above to Harold the Helicopter) Harold: This is Harold the Helicopter, how can I help you? Narrator: Asked Harold. Frank Barnes: Harold, this is control. (Scene goes back to Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes in a control room) Frank Barnes: I need you to shoot at Thomas and derail him from the track. (Scene goes back to Harold) Harold: Shoot at Thomas? Why I couldn’t! Thomas is my friend! (Scene goes back to Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes in a control room) Frank Barnes: Well, your "friend" is about to crash head-first into a nearby town! (Frank takes off headphones) Frank Barnes: Uh, this is why I never work with talking machines! Well, it's like they say, never send a smiling helicopter to do an action star's work! (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hatt) Sir Topham Hatt: Nobody says that! Frank Barnes: What's his cargo? Sir Topham Hatt: Pardon? Frank Barnes: Thomas! His cargo! What's he carrying?! (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hatt) Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, nothing too dangerous. Pillows, soft cheeses, a nuclear bomb. (Camera zooms to Frank) Frank Barnes: A nuclear bomb?! (Camera zooms Back to Sir Topham Hatt) Sir Topham Hatt: AND, soft cheeses! Sheesh, were you even listening? (Camera zooms out to both Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes) Frank Barnes: All right, come on. I've got a train to catch! (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hatt as Frank Barnes walks away) Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, oh, oh, that's just terrible! (Scene goes to Lightning McQueen and Mater driving on a road) Mater: I like this scene, McQueen. Lightning McQueen: See, Mater, it's good to travel the world. (Lightning and Mater go into a railroad track and Thomas crashes them while still going) (Scene goes back to Thomas going fast) Thomas: I'm sorry about that! I'm unstoppable! It's a medical condition! (Scene goes outside to Sir Topham Hatt, Frank Barnes, and Percy) Frank Barnes: I gotta partner with him?! (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes) Frank Barnes: I told you, I work alone! (Camera zooms back out to Sir Topham Hatt, Frank Barnes, and Percy) Percy: I like you. (Camera zooms back in to Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes) Sir Topham Hatt: Look, nobody knows the rails better than Percy! Frank Barnes: Fine. (Camera goes to Percy while Frank walks to him) Frank Barnes: Just try and keep up, junior. Percy: You're a nice man. (Scene goes to Thomas about to fall off the tracks) Thomas: Somebody, help me! (Camera zooms above to Harold with a gun while shooting) (Scene goes back to Thomas going fast) Thomas: Harold, what are you doing?! (Scene goes back to Harold) Harold: (Stops shooting) I'm sorry, Thomas. I have propellers to feed! (Harold continues shooting) (Scene goes to Frank Barnes on Percy) Frank Barnes: What's that crazy chopper doing? (Scene goes to the front of Percy) Frank Barnes: Doesn’t he know if he hits that bomb, we're doomed?! Percy: I like clouds. (Scene goes back to Frank Barnes) Frank Barnes: Yeah, ain't that the truth? (Scene goes back to the front of Percy) Frank Barnes: You know, you and I aren't so different after all. (Scene goes back to the back of Percy) Frank Barnes: (gasp) (Scene goes to the back of Thomas with Frank Barnes in the picture) Frank Barnes: I see Thomas. Step on it! (Scene goes to the front of Thomas and the back of Percy about to latch onto Thomas' freight) Frank Barnes: Thomas! We're coming! Thomas: Hurry! Oh! (Harold continues shooting) (Camera zooms in on Thomas) Thomas: (gasp) (Scene goes to and then zooms into an "END" sign) (Scene goes to Percy and Frank latching to the back of Thomas' freight and slowing down to slow him down) (Scene goes to Thomas slowing down in front of the "END" sign) Thomas: Oh, thank goodness! (Camera zooms out to Thomas and Frank Barnes) Thomas: If you hadn’t stopped me, I would have crushed the little town of Strawberry Shortcake! (Camera goes to town of Strawberry Shortcake) (Scene goes to Frank Barnes as he slaps Thomas) (Scene goes out to Thomas and Frank with Thomas rolling) Thomas: What the- Why am I-- Oh.... (Crashes and screams can be heard) Narrator: And nobody regretted any of their choices. The end. (Segment ends) Trivia *If you look closely at the trains driving around the Island of Sodor (The Beginning). You can see three trains, a red train (James), a purple train (Charlie), and a black train (Donald or Douglas). *Thomas became unstoppable with the same reason; Frank and Sir Topham Hatt pushed him. *In the background of Frank Barnes and Sir Topham Hatt there were screens full of Thomas, Harold, the Island of Sodor, purple and black screens, and one of them was Alfred E. Neuman. *Also in the background of Frank and Sir Topham Hatt there were people who were shadows and black and mysterious. *Mater and Lightning McQueen appear on their world tour (Disney and Pixar' ''Cars 2''). *Keith Ferguson is the voice of Lightning McQueen in this episode. He is also the voice of McQueen in Cars Toons, Cars Mater-National, and Cars Race-O-Rama. *Harold has a green stripe on him instead of red. *Antagonist: Harold *Percy's relevant absent-mindedness is a reference to the dumbing-down his character has had in the more recent seasons of Thomas and Friends. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Parodies Category:Death